


Putting On A Show

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader, sam winchester x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Putting On A Show

Words: 2,000

Warnings: Mutual Masturbation, Cheating, Mentions Of Guilt, Major Dirty Talk.....Think that’s it :D

Pairing: Dean Winchester x Reader. Mentions of Sam Winchester x Reader

Characters: Dean Winchester, Reader/You, Mentions Of Sam Winchester

A/N: So this is my submission for my girl Bee’s Celebration!! Congratulations again babe!!! :D My Prompt Was Mutual Masturbation..... Thank you as always to my girl for her help :)

_______________________________________________________________Well, this is officially the most uncomfortable motel bed that you’d ever slept in, and that was saying something. The situation wasn’t helped by the fact that you were in bed, alone, cold, horny and uncomfortable. So used to having Sam with you, now you were alone in bed. 

The two of you weren’t really a thing, more like you helped each other blow off steam once in a while. However, lately things have been getting a little more serious between the two of you. 

Currently, Sam was back at the bunker laid up in bed ill. So instead, you’d taken Dean on this hunt, Sam hadn’t wanted you to go alone and that was fine by you. So there you lay in this uncomfortable ass bed, legs twisted in the sheets, trying to ignore the fact that you were so horny and couldn’t do a single thing about it. Dean mere feet away in the next bed, snoring his head off, didn’t exactly help the situation. 

Glancing at the clock on your bedside table you glare at the glowing green numbers. Great, so it was two in the morning and still no sleep. Hands tightening in the sheets, you close your eyes, willing yourself to fall asleep. 

Unfortunately, when your eyes finally start to feel heavy and the throbbing between your legs starts to subside, you hear something that you quickly recognise. The heavy breathing, quiet grunts and moans, paired with the unmistakable ruffle of the cheap motel duvet. You’re desperately trying to ignore him but your body reacts regardless.

Reaching down under the duvet with both hands, your nails sink into your thighs and your teeth into your bottom lip. Nervously feeling the blush rise in your cheeks, along with the clear feeling of shame and embarrassment that came with it. You finally give in, ignoring the part of you that’s saying that this is a bad idea. 

You allow your head to lull sideways, in search of Dean. 

Your breath catches in your throat when you see him, his bed is lit in the low light peeking through the open bathroom door, highlighting him enough that you can see almost everything. Your eyes are locked on the scene in front of you, he’s kicked the duvet to the end of the bed, his large hand wrapped around his impressive length. Head tossed back in the pillows as his thrusting hips fuck up into his hand.

Without taking your eyes off of him you quietly push down your pyjama bottoms and panties. You know what you’re about to do is wrong, invading his privacy and you can’t even think about Sam right now, you’re too distracted watching his big brother get himself off. 

Keeping the cheap motel duvet in place you spread your legs, heartbeat thudding in your ears, one of your hands slowly slips down your body. Pushing beneath your t-shirt, you roughly cup your breast, letting your thumb tease the hardened nipple.

You have to bite back a breathy moan when your free hand moves between your legs, two fingers slipping back and forth through your soaked pussy. Swirling around your throbbing clit, eyes falling to the outline of Dean’s open mouth, plump lips parted as he pants for air, littered with moans and grunts. You finally push two fingers inside yourself, back arching slightly as the pleasure forces a breathy whimper from your lips.

Your heart almost jumps from your chest when Dean’s movements come to a complete stop. “Y/N? You awake?” Dean rasps suddenly, blood thundering in your ears you swallow hard, stilling your hands on your body.

You stay silent. You’re hoping to god that he either continues or goes to sleep. Doing your best to keep your breathing under control is pointless, especially when he flicks on the bedside light and your eyes meet his immediately. His hand has dropped away from his throbbing cock, which now lays hard and thick against his stomach. 

“Enjoying the show sweetheart?” Dean smirks seeing you blush bright red almost immediately. 

Swallowing the nervous lump in your throat, knowing that you’ve been caught out. 

“I dunno what you’re talking about.” You reply quietly, barely recognising your own voice.

Dean chuckles at your defensive reaction, rubbing at the stubble on his jaw. You know you can’t really move in your current position, since if you did the covers would fall down and he’d see everything.

You don’t take your eyes off his face when his hand drags down his neck slowly. Dean groans and you look down his body without thinking, finding his fingers wrapped around his thick length again. 

“Oh really?” he questions knowingly, making your eyes flick back up to his immediately.

You want to tell him that you can’t do this, that it’s wrong and nothing can happen between the two of you. However, you don’t say anything at all, in fact, you have to bite your lip to stop yourself from moaning.

Dean stays facing you, but his eyes close, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. You allow your eyes to wonder again, following the smooth but scared tanned skin. Down his strong neck muscles straining against the skin, which suddenly you couldn’t stop thinking about biting, sucking and licking. 

Over the rise and fall of his chest and stomach and his lean hips which buck into his fist. 

Finally, your eyes fall on his perfect cock again, long talented fingers wrapped around the thickness of it.

“I think about you when I’m all alone you know, when I need to get myself off. How sexy you are when you fight, the way your body moves, so fucking perfect” his husky voice rumbles suddenly, taking you by surprise when he opens his eyes again finding yours. 

“Fuck Dean, tell me. Keep talking” you gasp, fingers tightening on your thighs.

“Show me what I wanna see and I’ll tell you” he moans out as his hips buck up against his fist.

You only contemplate his ultimatum for a few seconds. As you pull back the covers from your body, tugging your t-shirt over your head, Dean growls at the sight of you naked and wet just across the room.

“Fuck you look gorgeous sweetheart, even better than I imagined” the rumble of his voice sends goosebumps across your skin. 

“This is wrong though. Right?” you question him nervously, turning on your side to face him, spreading your legs, keeping one foot flat on the bed.

Dean laughs a little before shrugging, “We’re not doing anything wrong princess, no touching each other. Just enjoying the show” he smirks that filthy fucking smirk that knocked you for six.

You bite your lip and nod your head in agreement, ignoring that guilty feeling in the pit of your stomach. After all, he was right, wasn’t he?

“So, what is it you think about, Dean?” you ask quietly, voice coming out slightly breathy. Nails digging into your inner thighs, surprised that your words had sounded in any way coherent. 

Dean’s teeth drag over his bottom lip as his eyes drag down your body, 

“Think about watching you get down on your knees in front of me. God, you’d look so good with your lips wrapped around my cock. Bet you’d gag yourself on it wouldn’t ya?” he smirks when you finally let a whimper of his name escape your lips.

“I would Dean, you’re so fucking big. You’d love fucking my mouth. I’d be so good for you, you could watch your cock disappear between my lips, over and over again. I bet you taste so good” you moan loudly, fingers finally running through your soaked folds again, before moving back to circle around your aching clit.

“Oh I would princess. It’d be so easy for me to come over there, pull your legs over my shoulders, eat that pretty pussy until you’re seeing stars” Dean grits out, watching you slip two fingers inside your wet entrance as you moan his name. 

You watch with wide eyes, wondering what he’s about to do. Dean stands and saunters slowly over to you. Getting the message you shift back as Dean joins you on the bed. 

“Still no touching. Unless you say otherwise” he tells you quietly, his warm breath ghosting over your lips.

Now he’s this close, everything is way more intense. You move a little, allowing the heel of your hand to press against your clit, keeping in time with Dean’s rhythm. The coil in your stomach is tightening, Dean’s dark green eyes locked on yours.

“Faster Dean” you whimper loudly, your nose just barely brushing against his. His lips are so fucking close, so tempting, it’s completely distracting and you’re finding it hard not to cross that line.

He does as you ask, practically fucking into his hand, forehead slick with sweat as he presses it against yours. The sounds echoing around the room are just like something straight out of a damn porno.

“That better baby? Shit, I wish my cock was inside your tight little pussy right now. So close sweetheart,”

Your free hand shoots to his bicep, something to ground yourself. His words cause another roll of pleasure to surge through your body. Your nails dig into his skin and Dean hisses at the sting, muscles tensing beneath your grip.

“Right there with you, just a little more”

“Think you can fit another finger inside that pussy baby?” Dean grits out, clearly he’s barely holding back his own orgasm.

You do as he says, slipping a third finger inside yourself. Crooking your fingers up, rubbing against your g-spot, feeling your slick running down your hand.“You gonna come all over me Dean?” you gasp as the fluttering intensifies. 

“Fuck Y/N!” Dean all but shouts as he comes, coating your stomach and his fist in his release.

Seeing how hard he comes, knowing it’s all for you pushes you right over the edge with him, fingers tightening further on his arm. 

He’s right though, you definitely see stars when you come for him, it’s so intense and incredible. 

Your eyes flutter open quickly finding Dean’s green ones, “Sorry about the mess” he chuckles nodding at the mess on your stomach. 

“No problem, it was kinda hot as fuck,” you giggle, running your fingers through the come and pushing them between your lips.

Dean groans watching the way your tongue caresses your fingers, as you moan at the taste of him on your tongue. Dean grabs his t-shirt and offers it to you, nodding at the rest of the ‘mess’.

“Unless you wanna go again, stop that” he laughs as you take the offered t-shirt, using it to wipe up the rest of his release.

You close your eyes, letting the peacefulness wash over you. Finally your body feels calm and at peace. You’re so distracted that you don’t feel what happens next, not until it’s too late.

When his lips press against yours, it takes you a minute to realise what’s happening. Everything tells you to pull away, but Christ, his lips are so soft, moving perfectly against your own. 

Dean sighs happily against your lips, as he cups your cheek in his large hand and you cover it with your own.

His tongue easily slips past your parted lips, quickly finding yours. Neither of you have moved your hands, but this had very quickly crossed the line and was heading down the road of no return for the two of you.

You pull back quickly as Sam’s face suddenly invades your thoughts. 

“Sorry, got a little carried away” Dean apologised, clearing his throat when you avoid his eyes. 

“Wasn’t just you Dean,” you reason quietly.

“No, I guess not. But we didn’t do anything wrong?” he questioned. 

“You really believe that?” you ask, meeting his eyes again, shrugging Dean clears his throat.

“Yeah sure. Why, don’t you?” he asks, as worry takes over his beautiful features for a moment.

You shrug trying to subtly swallow the lump in your throat, because you’re still thinking about his lips. 

“Yeah. I guess you’re right” you reply quietly, although you can tell that neither of you quite believe it.


End file.
